Extrose: Cosmic Origins
by YusoYagari
Summary: A Strange being sets out to find his origins


**Author's Note:** _Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my series Extrose. No Meaning. Like many things. Although I try to keep things as accurate as possible I might screw something over. In which case assume it's just how the Universe works. Enjoy the first Chapter!_

 **Extrose: Cosmic Origins - Chapter 1 Introduction**

 **Universe Time: 1840's-50's**

Somewhere in a Pub of Louisiana. The Day was calm. Everyone seemed was festive. A young lady celebrating her 20th Birthday. Some mysterious person is cloaked and sitting alone in the far corner of the Pub.

 **?:** Well, I think it's about time I should go. Everything seems fine her-

Just then someone outside comes in, leaning on the Counter. Drunk off his rocker.

 **Bartender:** HEY you're back! You forgot to pay! Give me one good reason why I should stop my son from getting the authorities!

 **Drunk Man:** Listen, listen… **Hic** I got the damn ... The damn money it's right here no need to call anyone it … It just kinda soaked…

 **Bartender:** You KNOW I can't accept that Richard!

 **?:** _Richard huh?_

 **Richard:** Listen.. It's… It's all I got right now. TaaAake it or leave i- **Hic** Leave it, heheh…

By this point the pub is quiet, the whole festive mood is gone now.

 **Bartender:** You're causing a scene. Why do you ALWAYS have to get like this!?

 **Richard:** … Like… Like what? Adam Like wha- **Hic** What?

 **Adam:** You've been like this ever since Jenna Died!

 **Richard: Pulls out a gun and Adam is shocked** DON'T YOU.. DON'T YOU EVER BRING HER UP AGAIN ADAM!

 **Adam:** What are you DOING, You're being irrational right now!

 **Richard:** NO, YOU'RE being irrational! I Don't need this! I dont need any of this and I certainly DON'T need your advice! You ain't my friend and you never were! **He Grabs the girl and points the gun to her head** If your Son goes out to call the Police the birthday girl gets it. DON'T ANY OF YOU MOVE!

By this point everyone has their hands in the air and the Girl is crying.

 **Richard:** No need to cry, once your good friend Adam here pays me you'll all be safe if you don't get the cops… **Notices the cloaked person hasn't put his hands in the air** HEY YOU! Do you have some kinda death wish or somthin'?

 **?: He gets up. Removes his cloak revealing his black and white get up, red and blue eyes, and black hair. He seemed Scrawny. And all of a sudden he's in front of Richard, holding the gun down**

 **Richard:** What in God's Name!? **It was too late, he was sucker punched in the gut and passed out**

 **Yuso: Removes Cloak** My name is Yuso, Yuso Yagari. Don't forget it. **Drops Richard** Call the Authorities. **About to exit the pub when**

 **Adam:** Wait! I need to repay you some way! I don't know how you did it but you single handedly saved my pub and that young girl's life.

 **Yuso:** … I don't need anything, however thank you for your consideration. **He exits the pub leaving everyone dumbfounded**

 **Girl:** That man moved fast, he's like the miracle of Jesus!

 **Adam:** I think we all owe a debt to that man even if he doesn't want it… A FREE DRINK FOR EVERYONE! A TOAST TO THAT STRANGE MAN!

The festive air is back and the authorities pass by Yuso as he hears the festivities continuing.

 **Yuso: Smiles** In the end they're all safe,

 **?:** _Yuso, while that may be true we haven't found anything in this universe._

 **Yuso:** _Daichirou I'm not one to let a life go to waste that easily._

 **?:** _I don't blame you, you really got in there and cleaned things up. We shoulda stayed longer they seemed happier! Kou on the other hand…_

 **?:** _WHY Didn't we stay longer? We should have beat that guy up even more you don't just DO THAT! … And no one needs your opinion Keiju!_

 _ **[Yuso:**_ _Some explanation is required here. My mind is a bunch of fragments of a whole. It consists of Me, Daichirou, Keiju, and Kou_ _ **]**_

Before the argument could continue, three old men step in Yuso's way. They glow green with red eyes. .

 **Yuso:** _Enough fighting with each other, I found corrupted Extrose._

 **Kou:** _Ugh, we'll finish this later!_

 **Keiju:** _Lookin' forward to it partnah!_

 **Kou:** _Oh god he-_

Just then they all rushed Yuso, he easily jumped over them and noticed people hiding in a house.

 **Child:** GRANDPA WHY!? Why did you hurt Dad!?

 **Yuso: He notices the dead body of a grown man leaning over a fence**

 **Grandfather: He goes to strike the child but Yuso gets in the way**

 **Yuso:** You disgust me. **He punches him in the gut into the other old men**

 **Grandfather:** He said we could live forever, we just had to cause chaos! **He gets up like nothing happened**

 **Yuso:** Figures as much, it's corrupted your mind!

 **Old man 2:** If anything we've become pure!

Yuso pushes off his feet and takes down two of them in the blink of an eye. Their green glow disperses.

 **Yuso:** _It seems they haven't caused enough chaos for their power to grow._

 **Grandfather:** I feel like my YOUNGER YEARS AGAIN! Don't you understand child!? This is revolutionary! This is- AGH!

Yuso knocked him out while in his blind spot. His green glow disperses as well.

 **Yuso:** … They should be fine when they wake up, minor memory loss but they'll be fine. Get them to a hospital **He walks away, unaffected by the situation**

 **Child:** W-wait!

Yuso stops in his tracks to hear out this little boy.

 **Child:** Is my grand dad going to be okay? What about my dad?!

 **Yuso:** … Your grandad is safe… However, your father… He's unfortunately dead…

 **Daichirou:** _Yuso you're bad with kids..._

 **Yuso:** _I'm trying!_

The child begins to tear up.

 **Yuso:** Uhh, listen! What was your father's name?

 **Child: Through tears he answers** Arnold…

 **Yuso:** And you?

 **Arnold:** Arnold… The third…

 **Yuso:** I'll remember that for you. Stay strong I'm… sure he would want that…

 **Keiju:** _Hundreds of years and you still can't handle crying children_.

 **Yuso:** _I don't need your criticism right now Keiju…_

He walks away leaving Arnold to cry with his life changed for good. Who knows how the grandfather will react remains a mystery to Yuso.

 **Daichirou:** … _Anyways… Judging by how weak the Corrupted Extrose was we most likely stopped its spread early, we don't need to comb the Earth any further, we've spent 2 months here._

 **Kou:** _Do you think now is a good time for that?_

 **Yuso:** _It's fine. I'm just a servant. This is my job… anyways 2 months? So we only need to spend one more month here._

 **Keiju:** _You really shouldn't bring yourself down like that._

 **Daichirou:** … _I can't blame him though… We have no real idea why we exi-_ **Kou stops him**

 **Kou:** _are you an idiot don't remind him!_

 **Yuso:** _Guys, I said it's fine… We look suspicious standing out in the open let's just go._

A bullet flies by Yuso's head

 **Yuso:** _Oh great…_

 **?:** HEY YOU! You're the weirdo that knocked out my pal didn't you!?

 **Yuso:** So what if I am?

 **?:** You made one big mistake my friend **He snaps his fingers and Yuso is surrounded by bandits** You must have never heard of me. I am Edward the Rogue. And this here's my posse! You're gonna be sliced Swiss cheese by the end of this ya hear HAHAH!

The bandits laugh too.

 **Yuso: Sighs** Are you sure about this?

 **Edward:** Oh don't try and back out by acting tough you've dug your own grave boy.

 **Yuso:** Alright but remember, I gave you an out.

 **Edward:** FIRE!

Before anyone could pull the trigger the guns split in half. Yuso has a Katana in hand. A black hilt with some kind of reptile's eye on it only Purple. The blade has an unknown language etched into it.

 **Yuso: He has a purple aura which fades along with his sword**

 **Edward:** You… You ain't normal!

 **Yuso:** Consider yourselves lucky you saw me like that… I'm not in the mood!

 **Edward:** RUN

It was far too late to back out, They were all unconscious.

 **Yuso:** A glare was enough huh… **He continues on the trail and stops in his tracks**

 **Daichirou:** _You know… We don't have to go. We can spend our last month here…_

 **Yuso:** … _Good idea Daichirou..._

 **[End of Chapter 1]**

Well that's it I don't know how to continue this chapter, sorry if it feels short. Please get this out there for people to see! Literally anyone because this story can be any genre. Thank god for the Multiverse. A few chapters in there'll be a big surprise I'm sure every single person reading this will enjoy! _Hopefully…_ Anyways see you on the flip side!


End file.
